Star Trek Endeavor: Chaotic Catovens
by mmulhollon
Summary: On their way towards Starbase 214 the Endeavor encounters a transport ship in trouble only when they arrive the crew of the Endeavor will encounter an unknown species that is a handful to both the Endeavor and the people on Starbase 214.
Star Trek Endeavor:

Chaotic Catovens

By: Michael Mulhollon

Ender said, "Captain's Log star date 2343.5, we are on our way to Starbase 214 to aid the starfleet personnel that are finishing the construction of the starbase. On our journey we are given the task on charting new star systems and create a safe passage between starbases 11 and 214. Once we complete our primary mission we will next explore the unknown space that is past the Talarian Republic." Ender is sitting in his command chair and sighed a report from the yeoman when comms said, "Sir I'm receiving an SOS signal from an unidentified ship!" Ender turned to her general direction concerned and said, "Where?" Petra was looking down at her scanner and said, "The unknown vessel is one sector ahead of us captain!" Ender turned back forward and said, "Helm lay a new heading to that ship. Comms notify medical and Starfleet Command about our status and we are answering to an SOS from an unidentified ship. Commander, you detect any weapons or other ships in the vicinity?" Petra replied, "Negative captain." Comms replied, "Aye captain." Ender presses a button on his armrest and says, "Attention crew this is the captain. We are changing course to answer a distress call from an unidentified vessel. Since we are still in uncharted space all stations go to yellow alert. Captain out." The USS Endeavor flew across space leaving a blue and red streak behind it towards the unknown ship in distress.

On the main viewer the USS Endeavor started slowing down and Joachim said, "Sir we are approaching the coordinates." Ender pressed a button on his armrest and said, "Sickbay, prepare to receive injured crews and personnel." A male voice replied, "Yes sir." The main viewer then showed an oval shaped, grey body with one short piped shaped nacelles on each back end with a green gaseous substance spewing off from the port nacelle as the ship sat adrift. Ender said, "Hail them." Comms pressed a few buttons and said, "Channel is open captain." Ender said, "This is Captain Andrew Wiggin of the Federation starship Endeavor! We have received your distress call and are here to assist! What is your emergency?" Silence and Ender said, "Are they receiving us?" Comms said, "Yes sir but I have no reply." She touched her ear piece for a few moments and said, "Sir, transporter room said they are receiving six transport signals that are beaming over to the transporter room!" Ender looked at comms alert as well as the rest of the bridge crew and he said, "Have security send three to the transporter room and the doctor to meet me there on the double!" Ender left his chair and headed to the turbo lift as he said, "Commander you have the con!" Before Petra could reply he was already in the turbo lift when the door closed.

Ender entered the transporter room where everyone is waiting and the doctor looked concerned and said, "Captain are they beaming their injured aboard?" Ender said, "We are about to find out. Energize!" The transporters are engaged and as the six figures materialized Ender and the others noticed they are covered with orange hair, have features of that of a cat and wore thick silk dresses as they looked around nervously. Ender said, "I'm Captain Wiggin of the starship Ende..." Before he could finish they all made meowing angry noises as they ran up to Ender shaking their fists/claws in the air as the security team drew their phasers and pointed at them as the security team ran in-between the captain and the unknown visitors. The visitors stood right in front of them steadfast as they continued to meow and make hissing noises and Ender said, "Translator please!" The transporter chief pressed a few buttons on his console hurriedly and the speakers came on and translated what the visitors are saying as they said, "Our husbands have flown off! They sabotaged our engines! Why are you here you pasty creatures while they escape? Move your fat ship!" Ender looked alert and confused and the doctor yelled over the Catovens (As they called their husbands during the visitors rants), "Sir they are all females and my readings indicate that they are perfectly healthy with the exception of their blood pressure!" Ender looked frustrated as he yelled over the meowing Catovens, "Good! Escort them to the conference room doctor and tell them my executive officer will be there to help answer both our questions!" The doctor looked at him shocked and yelled, "Captain..." Ender yelled back, "That's an order, good luck!" Ender walked fast out of the transporter room as he rubbed his ears while the female Catovens made their way over to the doctor as he looked at them with a shocked expression. Ender entered the turbo lift as he stuck one of his fingers to his ear and stretched his jaw before he said, " Bridge." And the turbo lift began to move.

The turbo lift door opened on the bridge and Ender stepped out as Petra turned in her seat, got up and moved towards him and suddenly made a concerned expression and said, "Why are your ears red?" Ender replied grimly, "You'll find out when you go to the conference room and talk to the Catovens as they call themselves." Petra looked at him with a worried expression before heading to the turbo lift when Joachim said, "Sir, I found a trace of a warp signature." Ender sat in his command chair and said, "From what I was told by our guests they are part of their party and left without them. Do you have a heading?" Joachim replied, "In a few moments sir." Ender pressed a button on his armrest and said, "Doctor how are our guests?" The doctor said (with the noises of the Catovens in the background), "Well enough to drive me crazy! They also agree for you to send people to their ship and repair the damages and they have no casualties!" Ender smirked and said, "Once you finish with them see to it they are comfortable and if they with to return to their ship they are free to go." The doctor yelled over the noise, "Yes sir!" Ender pressed another button and said, "Delphiki are you and you're engineering crews ready to beam over?" Nikolai replied, "Yes sir." Ender said, "Begin transport and get those repairs done as soon as you can." Nikolai replied, "Aye sir." And Ender pressed the same button as he smiled at himself.

Nikolai and the six engineers of the away party rematerialized and they saw they were in a tight space with solid walls of mismatched bulkheads and pipping as they stood on a grated walkway with female and children Catovens surrounding them and on improvised balconies above. Nikolai looked around in an irritated expression and said, "As soon as you can he says, yeah right." Nikolai and the other engineers moved on as the Catovens made soft meowing noises as they watched Nikolai and the others when all of a sudden a group of Catoven children sprang out making hissing and loud meowing noises as Nikolai tried to keep a neutral expression and he and the engineers trie to go around only the children moved and blocked their path. Nikolai spoke in a stern voice, "Excuse me, let us by." The Catoven children meowed angrily at him as they looked at him wide eyed and Nikolai grew frustrated and pointed a finger at one of them and said as he glowered at one of them, "Now listen here buddy..." The child then bit his finger and Nikolai jumped back and yelled, "Damnit fur ball!" And he shook his finger and sucked the blood from it before glaring back at them and clinching his fists when some female Catovens came out guided the children away. Nikolai's communicator beeped and he pulled it out and said angrily, "Yes!" Ender said, "Uh, status report Mr. Delphiki?" Nikolai said, "Almost there." Ender said with a voice of concern, "Is everything all right?" Nikolai replied angrily, "It's not all right when a Cat bites your damn finger!" Ender replied calmly, "Then when you beam back aboard I advise you see the doctor to make sure you're not infected. Also Delphiki, don't call them cats, I believe they don't act too kindly if you call them that." There was light laughter in the background and Nikolai said, "Is that Joachim laughing?" Ender replied, "Yes." Nikolai said, "Tell him to piss off!" There was silence and Nikolai said, "Did he get that?" Ender replied, "Message received and understood." Nikolai closed and put away his communicator before he and the engineers continued onward till they found the dilithium crystal chamber built into the wall and saw some pipes above to the right spewing steam and Nikolai said, "All right, time to go to work." They started pulling out their gear from their backpacks as Nikolai climbs up to the damaged pipes.

Half an hour later the pipping was repaired and the engineers began packing their gear as Nikolai stood and said, "Okay everyone prepare to trans...gaw!" A small Catoven landed on top of his head and started pulling at his black hair as it meowed happy. Nikolai tried to grab him as he yelled, "Damn Cats!" And a female Catoven reached down, grabbed the baby Catoven and pulled it away almost yanking Nikolai up as he yelped in pain before yanking the baby Catoven's paws off. The baby meowed painfully as it was yanked away but Nikolai glowered at it as he tried to straighten his hair while in the Endeavor's transporter room the chief stood behind the controls and started to press some buttons when Ender spoke, "Transporter chief do you have them?" The chief replied as he operated the controls, "Transporting them now sir." The transporters engaged and the chief watched as they rematerialized and the chief noticed Nikolai's hair is all mangled and messy as he looked angrily and the chief tried to keep himself from laughing.

On the bridge Joachim turned to Ender and said, "Sir I have a lock on the other ship's heading." Ender said, "Good, transporter chief do you have the away team?" The chief replied, "Yes sir." Ender pressed a button on his armrest and said, "Joachim prepare for trans-warp drive." Outside the Endeavor turned to port and went to trans-warp leaving behind a blue and red streak. Ender said, "Commander, anything on long range scanners?" Petra replied, "Nothing yet sir, but the trail is..." Comms said urgently, "Captain I'm receiving a message from Starbase 214 that an unknown ship is approaching them at high speed and is not answering to their hails!" Petra said, "Sir Starbase 214 is along the Catovens route according to their warp trail!" Ender said, "Then we have to assume its them! Helm increase to trans-warp 7!" Joachim replied, "Yes sir." Ender pressed a button on his armrest and said, "All stations remain on yellow alert until further notice!"

Two hours later the Endeavor approached Starbase 214 (in the distance) as the Endeavor came out of trans-warp and Ender and the others watched the view screen and Ender said, "Any new developments commander?" Petra continued looking at her monitors and said, "Just that the Catovens are slowing down and they are within visual range." Ender said, "Estimate arrival time." Joachim said, "T minus two minutes." Petra turned to Ender and said, "Sir they are arming weapons!" Ender pressed a button on his armrest and said, "Red alert! All hands man your battle stations!" The alert status indicator lights next to the turbo lift changed from yellow to red and the alarm noise went off. Comms said, "Sir the starbase is aware of the situation and two Federation starships are taking defensive positions around the starbase planet's orbit!" Ender said, "Helm plot an interception course behind the Catoven ship so we can pin them." Joachim replied, "Aye sir." Petra said, "Sir the Catoven ship is approaching the planet but..." Ender turned to her direction and saw her puzzling look on the scanner and he looked concerned and said, "But what commander?" Petra said, "Sir they are not raising shields and are holding their position in front of the starbase with their weapons still charged." Ender said, "Not raising their shields? That is strange, but with their weapons still charged they are a danger nonetheless." Joachim said, "Sir we are within visual range." Ender turned forward and said, "On screen." They saw a ship in the same configuration as the other one as it held its position in front of the starbase and a Miranda 2 and Armstrong class starships flanking the planet and pointing at the Catoven ship. Ender said, "Hail them." After a few moments comms replied, "Sir I got nothing on all channels." Petra said, "Sir it appears the crew are fighting amongst themselves within the Catoven ship hand to hand." Joachim said, "Sounds like they are having a mutiny." Ender got up and said, "I'm going aboard. Have a fully armed security detail met me in transporter room 1, you have the bridge commander." They all turned to Ender with a look of shock and Joachim said, "Sir it's too dangerous!" Ender started walking towards the turbo lift ignoring Joachim and Petra said, "Sir are you sure you don't want me to come along?" Ender said, "I need you on the bridge commander and prepare to beam me out in case diplomacy does not work with these people. Wish me luck." Ender entered the turbo lift as the bridge crew still looked on in shock as the door closed.

Ender entered the transporter room with five security personnel standing by on the transporter pads as Ender pulled out his phaser and set it on stun. Ender turned to the transporter chief and said, "Do you have the location of their bridge?" The chief replied, "Yes sir, but by the looks of it its pretty messy over there." Ender said, "We'll take our chances." Ender stepped up on the transporter pad and said, "Our job is to secure the bridge and sort out what is going on over there. Set you phasers on stun. Be in mind we represent the Federation and we will be the first to contact these people so we must leave a good impression and show them what the Federation represents." The security team set their phasers and Ender said, "Energize." The chief operated the controls and the transporter powered up and they dematerialized.

When they rematerialized they found themselves on an open bridge with the command chair on an elevated platform in the center and computer consoles along the circular bridge with a small main viewer that is smashed by a chair. Ender the immediately ducked as a wrench flew over his head and they all looked around and saw the bridge looked like a scene from a bar fight as the male Catovens (wearing leather made uniforms with various ribbons as awards) fought each other hand to hand as they made cat like yelps and howling noises. Ender ran over to one of the Catoven's as he was held by two others as another continued to punch him. He grabbed the punching Catoven on the shoulder and turned him to face Ender only that Ender was immediately punched in the face knocking him back as the Catoven resumed to punch the other that is held down. An Andorian female security man came up behind Ender and looked at him alarmed and she yelled, "Are you all right captain?" Ender rubbed his brushed cheek and yelled over the brawl around him, "I'm all right! Secure the rest of the bridge!" The security personnel went around trying to break up the brawl only to be drawn in themselves with random phaser blasts going off. Ender grabbed the same Catoven before and yanked him back with one hand as the Catoven was thrown off his feet and knocked two others behind him. Ender then ran up to the ones holding the one Catoven and kicked one in the groan sending him flying back and smashing in one of the computer monitors while Ender punched the other in the face knocking him flat on his back. The Catoven that Ender threw back charged at him from behind, but Ender threw back his right elbow and elbowed the Catoven in the face sending him sprawling onto his back with black liquid seeping from his nose and mouth and laid unconscious.

In the meantime, one of the security men was thrown across the bridge as another tried punching another Catoven in the stomach but the towering Catoven stood before him unfazed as the security man looked up and he was grabbed and thrown to the side knocking a smaller Catoven. As a Catoven came at Ender he put both hands on the console behind him and kicked the Catoven in the chest with both feet sending him flying back. Another Catoven came up to Ender and he back handed him while another Catoven jumped behind Ender, grabbed him beneath both armpits and lifted him up as he pulled Ender's arms back. Ender grimaced in pain before he threw his feet back and kicked the Catoven below the chin as Ender flipped over and flew from the Catoven's grasp and landed on his feet before the Catoven stumbled back and fell directly into a chair behind a console and sat there unconscious. Then another Catoven came behind Ender with a metal club raised and made an angry cat yell he was grabbed from behind and was lifted up over the head of the Catoven that Ender saved and he growled in anger as Ender watched him throw the Catoven to the side and knocking down three Catovens in his wake. The Catoven turned to the surprised Ender and thumped his chest as he made a cat like howling noise. Ender said, "I take it as we are allies!" The Catoven just stared down at him with its cat like eyes and licked its right paw until another Catoven came up behind it and grabbed him from behind only for the Catoven before Ender to hiss at it and easily knocked the Catoven out with one punch. The chaos still ensued around Ender and noticed the security team is unable to stop the massive brawl. Ender sighed with a look of annoyance and said out loud, "Enough!" He fired his phaser straight at the ceiling at full charge and the fighting suddenly ceased as the Catovens turned at Ender's direction with a look of shock. Ender said, "Security, have all of those that were fighting against us rounded up and keep them separated from the others." The security team rounded up the mutineers with their phasers pointed at them and moved them off the bridge with the Cutover's that allied with the security team pulled out hand held pipe shaped rifles and helped them as well.

Ender turned his attention to his Catoven friend and pulled out his translator and he said, "Can you stop the riots going on inside your ship?" The Catoven made cat like noises and meows but the translator did not respond back to Ender and he sighed and said, "I guess it's the old fashion way." Ender made hand signals hoping the Catoven could understand. The Catoven made a hiss sound and clawed the air that took Ender aback and Ender hand signaled, "Did I offend you?" The Catoven shook his head and repeated the hissing sound and clawed the air. Ender stood there trying to understand what he is saying as Ender looked confused and hand signaled, "Fight?" The Catoven meowed and nodded in acknowledgement. Ender sighed and said to himself, "Oh boy." Ender hand signaled that he is going to contact his ship to render assistance and the Catoven meowed in acknowledgement. Ender then pulled out his communicator and said, "Captain Wiggin to Endeavor." Petra replied, "Yes captain." Ender said, "I'm going to reach the captain of this ship but in the meantime lock onto the ship with the tractor beam and notify Starbase 214 to have their security details ready to board to stop the riots on board the Catoven vessel." Petra said, "Affirmative captain." Ender put his communicator away and signaled the Catoven of the location of the ship's captain. The Catoven made a high pitch laugh that made Ender cringe before the Catoven pointed at himself and Ender looked dumbfounded and said, "Oh." Ender signaled the captain about the tractor beam and his ship is going to be towed to the starbase before them and the Catoven meowed in acknowledgment. Outside the ship the Endeavor engaged its tractor beam onto the Catoven vessel and Ender's communicator beeped and he pulled it out and Petra said, "Tractor beam engaged captain. Do you want me to send more security personnel for assistance?" Ender replied, "No we're fine here for now. Notify me when we reach orbit, Wiggin out." The Endeavor towed the Catoven ship in orbit around Starbase 214 as it is surrounded by the other two Federation starships.

On the bridge of the Catoven ship Ender was looking through the star charts from one of the console's monitors that indicated the path both this ship and the other's while both starbase security and Catoven personnel walked about the bridge behind him. Ender's communicator beeped and he pulled it out and said, "Wiggin here." Petra said, "Sir I have been notified that the ship is secured and Starbase 214 is sending a Federation representative to speak with the captain of the Catoven ship. We have also been notified by Admiral Lucas to retrieve the other Catoven ship and escort them here as well. Are you and the security team ready to be beamed back?" Ender replied, "Yes commander, notify the rest of the security detail and notify me when they are beamed aboard as I stand ready to be transport." Petra replied, "Yes sir." Ender sat his communicator down as he finished studying the star charts before Petra called him again and told them the security team is beamed back. Ender stood up and stood away from the console and said, "I'm ready commander." He put his communicator away as he stood ready before he dematerialized.

Once Ender rematerialized he left the transporter room and entered the nearest turbo lift. As the turbo lift moved Ender pressed a button on the panel and he said, "Wiggin to Arkanian." Petra replied, "Yes sir." Ender said, "Do we have the location of the first Catoven ship we intercepted?" Petra replied, "Yes sir, they are still in the vicinity where we left them." Ender said, "Notify Mr. Weiss to prepare for trans-warp once I arrive." Petra replied, "Yes sir." Ender stood in the turbo lift for a few moments till it stopped and Ender exited the turbo lift and sat at his command chair and closed his armrests over his lap as the rest of the bridge crew are already ready for trans-warp. Ender said, "Ms. Arkanian is the ship ready." Petra replied from her station, "Yes captain." Ender said, "Mr. Weiss?" Joachim replied, "Trans-warp at your command sir." Ender said, "Execute." Joachim pressed a button and on the view screen it first showed the stars before them till suddenly the ship jerked and the stars became lines of white as they sped past the main viewer.

The Endeavor came out of trans-warp and maneuvered to port as the Catoven ship sat idly by while on the bridge the Catoven ship just appeared on the main viewer as the ship drew closer as the Endeavor approached. Ender said, "Comms, has the Catoven ship been notified about the heading to Starbase 214?" Comms replied, "If their language is inputed correctly into our translator I believe so sir." Ender said, "Then notify them to follow us." Comms replied, "Yes sir." Ender said, "Mr. Weiss, backtrack to Starbase 214 at trans-warp 1." Joachim replied, "Yes sir." The Endeavor turned about with the Catoven ship following and both ships went to warp.

Once they are at warp Ender turned to comms and said, "Communications, notify Starbase 214 we are on our way." Comms replied, "Yes sir, but I am also receiving a transmission from the Starbase commander wishing you to beam down to his office once we arrive." Ender said, "Tell them message received and understood." Comms replied, "Yes sir." Ender turned back forward as the yeoman approached with the log and Ender signed it. Petra said, "Sir once we arrive at Starbase 214 what are our orders." Ender said, "Before the Catovens we are to assist them in finish building the starbase, but now I guess we will have to find out."

Once the Endeavor and the Catoven ship came out of warp and achieved orbit around Starbase 214 Ender materialized on the surface where a few tall administrative buildings were still under construction. Ender looked around the courtyard till he saw a female yeoman approach him and she said, "Captain Wiggin if you follow me, Admiral Lucas and Governor Esteves Marido are waiting for you in the admiral's office." Ender replied, "Thank You yeoman." And he followed her till they were outside Admiral Lucas's office just as the admiral came out and he said with a look of surprise, "Captain Wiggin just in time, come in." Ender entered his office where he saw a hispanic middle aged man in a blue tunic stood with a look of surprise. Once the door closed the governor said, "Those Catovens are not going to stay on this starbase!" Lucas replied calmly, "They are not going to stay inside the starbase governor, just outside." Esteves yelped, "It doesn't matter! I heard what they are like admiral and I don't want them anywhere near this facility!" Ender at first looked shocked by the governor's outburst but replied calmly, "I'm sure that the base's security can handle the Catovens outside the base's walls." Esteves turned to Ender and replied sarcastically, "Oh yes captain I'm sure that the base security can handle them, but not an entire colony of Catovens!" He then looked at Ender with interested eyes and said, "But since the Endeavor has arrived I believe your entire ship's security detail can keep an eye on all the Catovens." Ender looked baffled and said, "Mr. Mario I can't just use my entire security...!" Lucas said, "Captain Wiggin, Governor Mario is in charge of this sector including the starbase. You will provide him with whatever he needs and no questions asked." Mario stood there and smirked as Admiral Lucas told Ender and he looked at Mario with a grim expression. Lucas said, "Is there a problem captain?" Ender replied, "No sir. I'll have my ship's security teams standing by to beam down." Mario said happily, "Very good captain!" And Governor Mario left as Ender continued to look at him grimly.

In the Endeavor's transporter room, Petra stood waiting for Ender as he rematerialized and walked off the transporter pad. Petra approached and said, "So what's the word?" Ender looked at her grimly and replied, "We are going to give what the newly appointed governor wants." Petra looked at him puzzled and said, "And what is that?" Ender replied, "Governor Mario wants our entire security department beamed down and make sure the Catovens don't sabotage the starbase." Petra looked at him shocked and said, "Our ENTIRE security force? Then what happens if we have trouble up here?" Ender sighed as they both walked out of the transporter room and he said, "I know, but I have no choice but to follow the governor's instructions." Petra said, "But I don't see why he doesn't trust the starbase security to handle this." Ender said, "Is not that he doesn't trust the starbase's security force, he believes the security forces on the starbase is not enough and I believe he hates the Catovens even if they are our guests." They both entered the turbo lift and Ender said, "Bridge." Before the turbo lift started moving. Ender said, "I'll give him what he asked for, but, he didn't say I should send them down all at once or how their shift rotations should be setup." Petra first looked at him puzzled but after a few moments she smiled knowing what Ender means.

The Endeavor is in orbit with its shuttles flying in and out of the hanger bay to the station below sending supplies and personnel. Ender is sitting in his command chair when his comms officer pulled out his ear piece, squinting, and a faint loud voice is heard over the earpiece and comms said, "Sir I have Governor Mario on the line and he's not happy." Ender said, "On audio." Comms pressed a button and said, "Channel is open sir." Ender said, "Yes Governor what can I do for you?" Mario yelled, "Wiggin this is and embarrassment! I expected full cooperation from you and you only sent only a handful of security to protect this starbase from the swarm of Catovens!" Ender looked puzzled and said, "Mr. Mario I have sent a four man security team to each entrance and guard post around the starbase and I have the rest on standby. If my memory is correct the Catovens don't have a lot of interest on the starbase and so far not one has set foot inside or near the base." Mario sighed and replied calmly, "Well captain since you are not a politician it is understandable that your vocabulary is distorted so let me make this clear. I want ALL of your security on their feet and walking around the perimeter of the starbase and inside with the base security. Do you want me to also have them hold the base security's hands the whole time?" The bridge was dead silent as many of the bridge crew made glances at Ender even as he replied, "I will have all my security personnel at their stations immediately governor." Mario said, "That's good captain. I also want all your security to be fully armed." Ender replied, "Yes governor." There was silence until comms said, "Sir he ended his transmission." Petra bolted upright and walked to Ender's side and said harshly, "Captain are you seriously going to let him talk to you like that?" Ender replied calmly, "He's the governor. There's nothing much I can do except give him what he wants." Petra sighed with a look of frustration before returning to her station and everyone else resumed their duties.

The red alert klaxon alarm went off as Ender said, "Captain's Log Supplemental! We have received word that Starbase 214 has issued a code 7! The ship is now on red alert and I am reporting to the coordinates the governor is located along with the ship's doctor!" Ender ran into the transporter room with his phaser ready and the doctor already waiting for him on the transporter pad as the doctor said, "Captain are you sure it's a good idea to transport to the surface without a security escort?" Ender said, "Ask the governor the same question since he has our entire security force! Just stay close to me! Energize!" They both dematerialized and once they rematerialized on the surface they were surrounded by people moving about in a hurry as they looked alarmed. Ender and the doctor saw along the walkway on the perimeter wall security personnel with their handheld and phaser rifles drawn as various objects were thrown from the other side of the wall at them with the Catovens making hissing and cat screeching noises. Ender heard Mario yell, "Captain Wiggin!" Ender looked and spotted Mario surrounded by security personnel at the main entrance of City Hall and Ender and the doctor made their way to them through the rushing people.

Once Ender reached Mario he looked at Ender baffled and he said, "Captain Wiggin where is your security escort?" Ender looked at him like he is crazy and yelled over the yelling crowd around them, "You have all my security governor!" Mario still looked baffled and Ender yelled, "So where are they breaking through?" Mario looked at Ender puzzled and said, "Breaking through?" Ender said, "Yes! You issued a code 7, meaning the starbase is about to be overrun by hostile forces!" The Andorian security man next to the governor said, "Sir we are not exactly being overrun!" Ender looked irritated and said, "Then what exactly is going on?" Mario said, "Wiggin, I want you to go out there and tell them Catovens to stop harassing the perimeter wall and security personnel!" Ender looked at him in disbelief and said, "You mean you want me to go out into that angry mob and tell them to calm down?" Mario said, "That's right Starfleet Captain, or do you want me to repeat it?" Ender glared at him and Mario looked at him with amazement and said, "CAPTAIN...!" Ender cut in, "I'll do it!" And he instructed the two security personnel before him to stand behind him as he made his way to the main gate.

When Ender reached the gate he talked to the security personnel surrounding him before they dispersed and formed a horseshoe perimeter around the main gate before Ender yelled out, "Open the gate!" Mario looked shocked and he began desperately shoving past the people surrounding him as he tried to reach Ender. The Security chief next to Ender looked at him puzzled and said, "Are you sure you want to do this sir?" Ender yelled, "Yes, positive!" Mario was about to approach Ender till a wall of security officers blocked his path and kept him at bay as he yelled, "Captain Wiggin you are not going to open that gate! I am not going to allow you to hand over the base to those Catovens!" As the security kept trying to push the governor back he looked up in anger and yelled, "Let go of me! I'm the governor of Starbase 214!" He pointed at Ender and yelled, "He's the one you should be stopping!" The main gate opened when a security guard pulled down a lever on a control station to the right of the gate and a hoard of mixed Catovens came straight at Ender till all the security personnel along the gate and behind Ender pointed their phasers at the Catovens and they stopped suddenly and looked at Ender and the security personnel in bewilderment. Ender raised his hands and he yelled out, "There is nothing to fear!" A male, large Catoven approached Ender and Ender activated his translator when he lowered his hands as the Catoven said, "Why are your people pointing those guns at us? Why do you have a wall?" Ender said, "They are for protection. We are new to this planet and it is not fully explored. We also built a wall so your people can adjust to this planet with worrying about us interfering till you call upon us." The Catoven spoke and the translator translated, "To us the wall symbolizes that whoever is behind it is preparing to attack or is hiding something that could be used to kill us." Ender sighed and said to himself, "Time to pull a hail Mary." Ender said aloud, "Put your weapons down!" The people in the starbase including the security personnel looked at him dismayed and there was a short silence. A security officer behind Ender whispered to him, "Sir?" Ender turned his head back and said, "You heard me sailor." Mario screamed, "WIGGIN I CAN HAVE YOU COURT-MARTIALED!" Ender said, "Governor Mario either be quiet or I'll have one of my men shut it for you!" Mario yelled, "Wig..." Ender yelled, "Security!" Two security men grabbed the governor under each arm and hauled him away even as he squirmed and protested under their grip. The Catoven looked at the governor and back at Ender curiously (as well as the other Catovens) and he said, according to the translator, "Who is that?" Ender replied, "The governor of the starbase." The Catoven clawed the air in the governor's general direction and meowed angrily. Ender stifled a laugh and he said, "What do you want to settle our problems here?" The Catoven said (translator), "We wish to enter the starbase whenever we feel like it." Ender said, "I'll have to ask the governor, but I can't make any guarantees." The Catoven made a low growl and said (translator), "Then we will come back everyday till he opens the gates." Ender looked grim and he said, "I will notify him." The Catovens backed away from the gate and perimeter wall as Ender walked back and he said, "Close the gate." And the gates closed behind him.

The workers and other Starfleet personnel within the base dispersed and went back to their normal duties as Ender entered the town hall and reached the secretaries desk that is just outside the governor's office. Ender looked at the skinny Centarion secretary in a yellow uniform and he said, "Is he occupied presently?" Then the governor's loud voice is heard from outside his office and the secretary replied calmly, "He is currently speaking with Admiral Lucas. Would you mind waiting a few minutes?" Ender smiled and said, "I'll wait." He then sat on the couch in front of her as he waited and smiled at her as she made occasionally glances at him and blushed as she smiled back.

The wait was not long when there is a single long beep sound from the secretaries desk and she pressed a button and the governor said, "Send Captain Wiggin in." The secretary replied, "Yes sir, he's just outside." Ender got up and entered the governor's office as he saw the governor sitting behind a large metal desk as he looked up and said, "Captain Wiggin, Admiral Lucas wants to speak to you." Ender walked up as Mario smiled and Ender said, "Yes Admiral?" Lucas spoke on the phone speaker, "Captain, governor Mario told me what happened and I have watched the security feed of the whole incident. Did you think it was wise to open the gate to speak to the Catovens while having security lowered the arms during you're meeting with the Catoven's leader?" Ender replied, "Yes sir. Since our first contact with them they have not raised a single firearm against us and after I spoke with their leader the only reason why they reacted the way they did is because to them the closed gates and the perimeter wall and intense security represents we are planning to wage a hostile act against them. I told them that we have not fully explored the planet and we are just taking defensive measures in case there are hostile forces here, but I told them I will contact the governor and ask him to keep the gates open so they may enter whenever they please and that is all they wanted." Lucas said, "Even after what happened to your ship's engineer and the mutiny onboard one of their ship's you still decided to take a gamble with the entire starbase at stake?" After a brief pause Ender replied, "Yes sir." Mario yelled out, "See he admitted it! He is a danger to this starbase and..." Lucas said, "Governor quiet please. I have already reviewed this with Starfleet Command and they have replied to the report that has been sent." Lucas then read the report, "By order of Starfleet Command and the Federation Council, Governor Mario is hereby ordered back to Earth for reassignment and Admiral Lucas is to be the new commander of Starbase 214 and the supply hub to Vanguard Station. All security personnel from the USS Endeavor that are assigned to Starbase Security are to return to the Endeavor immediately and the Catovens to be allowed access to the starbase from 8 am to 5 pm with the base security still maintaining their readiness level along the base perimeter." Mario looked shocked and yelled, "WHAT! They can't do this to me! I founded this starbase and I will be damned..." Lucas said, "Security, escort former governor Mario to the transporter room and beam him to the USS Armstrong that is departing today." Two security guards entered the room and stood by the governor's desk and guided the governor out of the office even as he still complained. The door closed once the governor and security left and Ender sighed quietly before he said, "Anything else Admiral?" Lucas said, "No Captain Wiggin. You and your ship may proceed with the assistance to finish building the starbase." Ender replied, "Yes sir." And he left the office once the speaker phone turned off.

Ender said, "Captain's Log star date 2344.8, all security personnel that were sent to the surface by former governor Mario have returned to the ship. Since Admiral Lucas has put in charge and the Catovens are allowed to enter the starbase in the daytime everything has settled down and we are able to catch up and assist with the Starfleet Corps of Engineers to build the space station that is in orbit. At the same time I decided to take the liberty and take a nice long rest due to the stress of both settling the Catovens and dealing with the former governor." Ender was laying back in bed asleep when his computer monitor beeped and a female voice said, "Sir, incoming transmission from Admiral Lucas." Ender sighed as he got up, still in his blue uniform, and sat behind the monitor on his desk after whipping his face with a wet towel and the screen turned on to show Admiral Lucas and he said, "Morning Captain, sorry to disturb you this early." Ender said, "I'm fine Admiral, I'm use to getting up early." Lucas said, "Well I hope you got plenty of rest because I just received word from Starfleet Command that you and the Endeavor are now hereby ordered to leave Federation space when we are finished here to explore a spacial disturbance that is deep in unexplored space." Ender looked puzzled and said, "Do you have anymore details admiral?" The admiral began speaking and Ender went from being calm to sitting on the edge of his seat.


End file.
